


Scarlett Johansson seduces journalist

by SomeNobody11



Category: Avengers, Ghost in the Shell, Scarlett Johansson - Fandom, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/M, Feet, Nipples, Sex, Worship, body - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNobody11/pseuds/SomeNobody11





	Scarlett Johansson seduces journalist

A day at Scarlett Johansson’s house, imagine that.   
As a journalist I get that kind of privilege, and Ms.Johansson is very accommodating,  
We had met a few times and I could tell we had become closer as friends and Scar had become very comfortable around me.

I won’t lie I have always had the hots for her, I mean who doesn’t? Scarlett is probably the most beautiful woman in the world, by my account I would agree with that statement, but hey back to the point.  
Imagine maintaining a professional attitude when you ring a door bell, answered by the gorgeous actress in her bikini, I severely struggled.   
I was welcomed with a hug, my hand immediately went for the lower back and as my hand entered the dip of her lower back I instantly felt my cock start to get harder.  
The first time I touched her warm smooth skin it was everything I had imagined.  
Scarlett’s enormous tits pressed into my lower chest, the heels of her bare feet left the floor as she stood on top toes to kiss my cheek.  
The end of Scarlett’s kiss caught the corner of my lips, Scarlett laughed “sorry honey” come in.   
As she walked back into the lobby of her massive home I watched her ass bounce from side to side in her small blue bikini bottoms, 3/4 of which were buried inside her thick bubbles ass cheeks. 

I entered a living room, doors open to a outside are with a pool, Scarlett lived here alone, she had prepared a table inside the room where alcohol was already being poured.   
As she bent over the table I looked in at her whole body, the magnificent curves of her enormous tits, bubbled ass, the deep curve of her back and those bulging lips.   
I took my glass sat with her I. The room and began the interview for my publication.

As the hour passed we got through business, we spoke about movies, and future prospects for the most part.  
“Well thank you Scarlett this is all great stuff, my boss will be so pleased to edit this together” I said with confidence.   
“How about you join me outside” Scarlett added.  
We moved out to the pool, as Ms.Johansson began walking down the steps into the water.   
I took a seat beside the water as she waxed through the chest high water and crossed her arms on the side.   
“So do you stick around or fly straight back?” Scarlett asked.  
“I’m out her for three days, don’t think I have much to do, I’m just going to take it easy.”  
“I take it easy practically everyday sweetheart” We both laugh.   
“You had a few drinks already hun, and I’m looking for some company, how about you spend some time here with me?”

In this moment Scarlett Johansson was really offering me to spend an evening with her, I knew our relationship had grown stronger the times we had met, but I thought this was a way off.  
Scarlett was 33, to want to spend time with a 23 year old seemed a little strange too.  
In the moment I wandered of weather she may have just been lonely, certainly an enormous house for one person.  
Time to stop stalling, I thought. “Yes! umm yeah sure, I would love too”   
“Perfect” she exclaimed whilst pulling herself out of the pool. “Time for some more drinks”   
This wasn’t the first and certainly not the last time today I had watched Scarlett walk away, whilst I drool over her body, it seeing it wet turned me on.

-

2 hours pass and a a few drinks go down, Scarlett has doubled my numbers and she seems to be laughing louder than a sober person.   
I’ll cut the chit chat and explain what happened next.  
Some nobody like me was given a tour of Scarlett’s house, she takes my hand an leads me up the stairs, upstairs are three master bedrooms all perfectly made up.  
“You can take your pick if you want to stay”   
I was shocked, it you best believe I picked.   
We chatted in the doorway and the conversation stepped up a notch, the flirting was underway before I was called out on how often I looked down at the amazing pair of tits before me, I asked who could blame me when Scarlett stated “I know about my ass too, you think I don’t want you to look? Why would I have a single guy arrive at a single woman’s house and dress like this” as Scarlett whims to whisper she scrunches up my collar and pulls herself in closer, reaching her top toes her face directly in front of mine.   
We pause for a moment as we stare down at one another’s lips.   
Scarlett let’s go and walks into the bedroom, she is surely drunk, more than me.

I couldn’t help myself, I walked up behind Scarlett and took one end of the draw string holding on her bikini top, I pulled gently and she didn’t react.   
The top falls to the floor as I place my hands over her stomach and pull her in against me, I look down on her perfect light brown nipples topping the massive 34E tits and run her nipples between my fingers squeezing on both of her breasts.  
“I’ve always wanted to fuck you” I said directly into her ear, as her hand reaches the back of my head “fuck me right here then”  
Scarlett turns and undoes my belt, and my trousers, she drops everything to the floor and my hard cock bounces up.   
Looking me directly in the eyes she crouches and takes my cock in her hands, Scarlett licks all 9 inches of the shaft from my balls to the head, smearing it in saliva.  
I groan as Scarlett starts to jerk my now sticky wet shaft in her small soft hands, she licks again “I want to suck you so good” I run my fingers through her hair and look down, she is staring me directly in the eye as just the tip of my cock is being suckled between her bulging lips, her tits bounce as she starts to build momentum. 

I begin to groan as the pressure builds around my thick veiny shaft, Scarlett’s depth gets greater, as she start to twist and suck at the same time.  
“Fuck me I could cum right now” Scarlett start to take more and more of my shaft down her through.  
I grab Scarlett’s ponytail and pick her up off the floor, as she struggles for a breath she wipes the drool off of her face, I place my hand flat on her stomach and walk her towards the bed.

Ms.Johansson slowly removes her bikini bottoms, I stand back a few paces and steadily it gently jerk my hard cock as her pussy is shown off for the first time.   
Her pussy slit is bald, thought reading up from it a small trail of neatly trimmed hair, her clit pokes out from the top of her flaps.   
Scarlett’s slit only runs for around 3inches making it appear small and tight.   
As she spins around to move the undies off the floor and bends over, her amazing and enormous bubbles ass jiggles and her cheeks part on the way down.   
I sit on the bed and she straddles over me, I move two fingers to her calf and start to tease it, rubbing it on all directions and get an immediate response, moaning and heavy breathing.  
I can smell the sweet musky scent of her cunt and this turns me on more. 

My index finger plunges into Scarlett’s pussy, as we start to kiss with open mouths, I’m taken away by how she tastes as she kisses me, and I’m turned on beyond belief.  
While at my index finger explores the inside of her cunt, I extend my middles finger to find her asshole, Scarlett’s legs are spread over my lap so find it was easy, I circle my middle finger over the wrinkled surface of her asshole simultaneously, Scarlett begins to moan as she kisses me.   
Raising my hand from her crotch I put my fingers from her pussy and asshole straight into her mouth, Scarlett sucks on her own taste as I take her ass in my hand, I lower her wet hole onto my cock and she moans, sucking down harder on on my fingers, I few hard pushes and my shaft is buried inside her tight cunt.   
Scarlett looks up and breaths heavy, she starts to rock her hips back and forth, I take a tit and begin sucking on one of her down, erect nipples tasting her skin. 

Scarlett doesn’t wait around, I fall back laid flat on the bed she starts to ride my cock harder and rougher, her moans become more aggressive as she begins to pound up and down on my hard bare cock, as I look down upon In I can’t help but watch as disappears inside her over and over again, both of our crotches shimmering from our juices.   
I run my hands up the top of her thighs and feel goosebumps pop from them, as Scarlett has a orgasm, I flip her over so I am on top, squeeze my hand hard on her neck and fuck her as hard and as rough as possible.   
Her thick thighs brush against be into a feral position, as she continues her orgasm, mouth open she is screaming in pleasure and I look down on her bouncing tits. 

“Fuck me, fuck me” she screams her bare feet are resting on my chest, two sets of red painted toenails pass my view as I grab her ankles, she runs the sole of one of her feet across my face as I continue to fuck the still cumming actress.  
Another pass as I lick the sole of her feet and savour the incredible taste.   
Scarlett’s orgasm comes to a close, her legs begin shaking uncontrollably, her expression is nearly vacant.   
I continue to worship her toes, the soles of her feet, sucking on them and licking them up and down.  
I remove my cock and kneel beside the bed.  
Scarlett still shaking and shuddering remains in a fetal position, as I extend my tongue to her asshole, and go in for a taste, my nose is dipped in her soaking wet pussy hole and her cum leaks down onto her asshole as I can’t pull away from the sensation of its taste.   
”you dirty fucking boy, eat my fucking asshole” I opened wide so my mouth covered Scarlett’s asshole, my tongue swirling Scarlett closes her eyes and enjoys, her feet come to the side of my head and hold me in place.  
I move up to the now stretched vagina and insert my tongue, Scarlett moans as I continue to eat her pussy.

A few minutes on her clot and she has a second easier to manage orgasm, Scarlett cums for the second time as I look up on her jerking my cock.   
I stand and flip her over and hold her in a doggy position, spreading her cheeks I look down on her perfect tight asshole and start to work my cock inside of it.   
She let’s out short sounds of discomfort before I enter her, and the discomfort turns to sounds of pleasure, starting slow I immediately pick up the pace.  
Scarlett’s asshole is so tight I can feel it squeeze down on my cock as I finally manage to insert all of my 9 inches.   
She grips the bedding tight, I look down on her enormous ass, her wide hips taper into her tiny waist and feel the smooth skin all over as I fuck her harder and she pounds her ass backward to meet me with every thrust.  
I feel myself start to cum, as I groan and shoot hot cum into her anus.  
Halfway through I have to pull out, everything is too intense, I aim my bellend at the top of Scarlett’s crack and keep jerking, as I watch my cum hit her skin and trickle down the crack of her ass onto her slit.   
She remains there exhausted.   
I take a deep breath, and step back to admire what I have done when Scarlett turns over to look at me.

Ms.Johansson takes her hand across her front side over her crotch to scoop my cum from her crack, with two fingers she start to eat every bit as she looks me in the eye, the remainder she rubs into her cunt.   
“That was amazing” she panted, I could only agree.   
I climbed onto the bed, and lay down, as Scarlett starts to fall asleep beside me.


End file.
